Naruto Un destino, un sueño, un fin
by Azrrael17
Summary: Naruto a sus corta edad comienza a comprender la realidad del mundo y la oscura que gira en la vida, una inadvertida amistad hará componer al rubio del dolor de ser un jinchuriki y lo llevara a tomar una gran desicion, el comienzo de Naruto Uzumaki Namikase. Leelo pue :V
1. Chapter 1

Buena cabros, Azrrael al habla. (Saludo copia de Mister Carlos :V saludos Carlos si alguna vez esté fic)

Bueno es mi primer fanfic. Lo Mas PROBABLE ES QUE SUBA UN VIDEO O DOS MENSUAL. Bueno quiero ver que tal me va xd. Despues de todo planeado hacer una historia de Naruto, aviso que mas me centrare en naruto no mucho en los otros personajes (a ecepcion del harem, si harem, esto será un harem) y para lo que digan que es algo muy usado, si es muy usado pero le dare sentido al harem, no todo será felicidad habrá perdidas, estoy abiertos a sugerencias. Bueno disfruten, apoyen y no se olvider de avisarme si voy bien o mal.

CAP 1. Un Sueño.

Hace años el ataque del kyubi causó un gran daño al pueblo de konoha dejando destrucción y pérdidas. De no ser por el sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage, el pueblo hubiera sido eliminado totalmente. El cuarto sello al kyubi dentro de un niño recién nacido, con cabello amarillo y bigotes en el rostro símbolo de que en ese momento se convertía en el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas, el más fuerte de todos los bijus, en ese momento el destino de naruto estaría marcado de dolor y sufrimiento por algo que él no poseía control, su vida afrontara decisiones que lo marcaran y lo harán madurar, pasando por varios situaciones que poco a poco lo llevaran a una alegría y felicidad que nunca pensó en tener, esta es la historia. La historia del inmortal Naruto Uzumaki.

Calles de Konoha.

Detengan al demonio!

No dejen que escape!

Maten al demonio!

Esas fueron las palabras que se escuchaba en el pueblo de konoha. En las calles un niño rubio corría con todas sus fuerzas, botando la basura y entrando a las calles, todo para que la horda de civiles no lo atraparan. Todos días el niño era correteado, insultado, golpeado y estrangulado al punto de casi de dejarlo en la muerte. Solo gracias a que los Ambus aparecian cuando la horda se alejaba o arrestando a la gente antes de que le dieran el golpe de gracias el niño ya hubiera muerto. Pero nada se comparaba con este dia, este dia se veneraba el aniversario por el sacrificio del cuarto hokage, así como el cumpleaños del pequeño rubio, sin embargo para Naruto esto simbolizaba el peor dia de todos, ya que las hordas de gente que lo perseguía crecía, así como sus intentos de asesinato. Hoy con naruto de 8 años por primera vez en su vida no pudo ser atrapado.

Dónde está?. Lo vi por aqui.

De haber entrado a ese bosque.

Si no lo matamos nosotros que esas bestias se encarguen. Varios pueblerinos gritaron tratando de consolarse por haber perdido el rastro de que para ellos eran el zorro.

Naruto se mantenía oculto de los pueblerinos, muy lejos de ellos, cansado, con frío, con hambre, con dolor, era su cumpleaños, el dia que el nacio, siempre veía que el cumpleaños de alguien era un dia de alegria y felicidad pero para él solo era todo lo contrario.

Cuando acabara todo esto?. - se preguntaba el gaki con lágrimas en su cara.

Todo lo que deseo es pasar mi cumpleaños con una persona normal, un dia normal, una torta con velas, amigos saludandome, una familia abrazándome. Alguien consolador. Fue lo que dijo con un dolor que sentia que podia morir solo por ello.

Ya lo intente, trate de sonreír, trate de ignorar a la gente, trate…...trate de ponerle fin a mi vida, pero nada funciona, por que nací, porque estoy aquí, ya no quiero sentir este dolor solo deseo que termine!- gritando el rubio comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde se dirigía, terminó en una cueva en el que se sentó y al pasar los minutos el sueño lo reclamo.

Paisaje mental.

Donde estoy? Agua?, no estaba en una cueva?- Naruto se preguntaba sin saber dónde se encontraba, estaba curioso pero sus ojos y voz miedo ni nervios, después de todo estuvo en diferentes lugares poco lúgubres que no le importaba con tal de esconderse de los pueblerinos. Al final su curiosidad le gano y decidió seguir caminando, preguntando dónde le llevará este lugar. Mientras caminaba naruto seguía pensando en el lugar si bien tenía agua en las bases del lugar, no podía sentirlo y al querer beberlo simplemente sabía a nada, justo cuando quiso curiosear más sobre el lugar encontró barrotes de metal frente al él, con un sello en medio de donde debería estar el cerrojo cerrojo.

Que hace esto aquí?- Se preguntaba el rubio pero dejo de pensar cuando escucho un ruido dentro de los barrotes.

Así que por fin nos encontramos?. Fueron las palabras que naruto escucho.

Quien es?. Naruto pregunto con leve sorpresa y un poco de miedo, alzo su cuerpo para poder correr por si algo pasaba.

En eso una garra se acercó a los barrotes seguido de que unos ojos rojos, la oscuridad no lo dejaba observar la apariencia del eso que le hablaba. Pero poco a poco su apariencia se fue revelando hasta mostrar un zorro gigante naranja, con ojos rojos casi como la sangre con una pupila rasgada, si bien naruto estaba estupefacto por lo que presenciaba su ojos se fueron hacia las 9 colas que se movían y se acomodan hasta ponerse sobre el suelo.

Quien eres tu?. - pregunto el rubio ocultando su ligera sorpresa y más con asombro que con miedo. Pues a él siempre le gustaron los zorros, una vez tuvo la idea de tener uno pero debido a los ocurrido con el accidente de hace años, los pueblerinos mataban todo animal que sea o se pareciera un zorro, a lo que el rubio para prohibir que otros reciban daño por su culpa se abstuvo de ese deseo. Pero volviendo al tema el rubio esperaba la respuesta del zorro de nueve colas.

Quien soy?Alguien que estuvo en esta tierra antes de tu nacimiento, Soy una existencia pura de chacra, una inmortalidad colosal, un ser trascendental. El mas fuerte de los mios .- decía el zorro con gran arrogancia. Hasta que miró fijamente al niño cambiando a un tono serio

Pero para ti jinchuriki soy el motivo de tus desgracias. - contestó el zorro seriamente.

Jinchuriki? El causante de mis desgracias?. Contestó el rubio un poco triste pero muy confundido porque esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

No has respondido mi pregunta inmortal-sama. y que es un jinchuriki?. Es la primera ves que escucho esa palabra. Dijo el rubio, el sabia que por sus palabra era un inmortal, si bien el primer año en la academia se la pasaba gritando y bromeando no significa que era idiota, sabía que era un inmortal por la pocas cosas que presto atencion en historia ya que había menciones de muchos ninjas poderosos que dejaron sus jutsus que la siguiente generación aprendería hasta pasar de otra a otra, osea jutsus eternos o inmortales. Si bien Naruto sabía que él no era jutsu, solo con saber que era existencia antigua y un ser de chakra puro daba la sensación de que necesitaba respeto, algo que se había dado cuenta no daba a nadie ni al hokage ya que siempre lo llamaba jiji. Pero lo que más deseaba saber era como lo mencionaba a el, un jinchuriki.

Eso es lo que eres, gaki, mi contener aquel que me encerrara y me usara solo como un poder, alguien que su destino es odiarme pero en consecuencia tendrás una vida eterno sufrimiento por llevar al biju, al kyubi.

Kyubi? Espera. Se no se supone que el cuarto Hokage te mato?. - Contestó con incredulidad el rubio, pero al dio clic en su cabeza. Espera si dices que eras una existencia de chakra puro significa que no puedes morir por lo que la única manera de que te contuviera fue… No pudo terminar ya que el zorro contestó

Fuera sellado, me sorprendes es más listo de lo que aparentas. Pero si gaki el maldito cuarto me sello, y ahora debo vivir nuevamente encarcelado. Dijo el zorro con un tono de ira pero que no se dirige al niño.

Pero...porque yo? porque no otra persona? - se preguntaba el rubio sin entender porque él debía de sufrir tanto dolor.

Lastimosamente eras el único apto para mi, al ser un niño tu cuerpo puede adaptarse a mi poder y no sufrir graves daños o morir. Sin embargo al ser un recién nacido tu cuerpo sufrió un ligero cambio, los bigotes que llevas en tus mejillas son un símbolo de ello. Explicó el zorro.

Tiene sentido. Aun así aun no explica porque me eligieron, si bien era algo apto porque no otro niño?

Eso no lo sabría responder, gaki. Trate de matarte para no ser encarcelado pero el cuarto y ella se opusieron.

Ella?. Pregunto el rubio un poco curioso

La esposa del cuarto y mi anterior carcelero. Comentó el zorro.

No te culpo. Contestó el rubio mirando al zorro con ojos tranquilos. Si estuviera en tu caso haria lo mismo, a pesar de ser yo. Pero dimo Kyubi-sama hay alguna manera de liberarte?. pregunto

El tono y la pregunta sorprendieron al zorro, el primer portador que le mostraba respeto, pero sobre todo no tenía miedo de él y más bien quería ayudarlo. El también se preguntaba porque no se ponía impotente y arrogante con él, será tal vez porque era una alguien que es no decidió ser lo que es o porque su forma de hablar y su aura tranquila le recordaba a alguien.

Je, no es fácil gaki, pero solo hay una manera. Una vez terminó alzó una cola y lo apunto donde debía esta el seguro de la reja con una hoja de donde decía sello.

Ves esa hoja, si lo quitas y lo abres con toda tu ira romperás el sello y me liberas, sin embargo morirás.

Naruto escuchó atentamente lo que dijo el kyubi, y como si el hecho de morir no fuera algo comenzó a caminar más cerca de los barrotes, debido su tamaño no llegaba el sello, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ello hizo que el agua comenzará a girar alrededor de él y acercarlo hasta el punto de llegar al sello, justo cuando estaba por tocar el sello, el kyubi hablo con seriedad.

Que estas haciendo?

Liberarte. Contestó tranquilamente el rubio.

Porque?. El kyubi no lo aceptaría pero el hecho de liberarse a costa de la vida del rubio no le gustaba.

Porque asi tu seras libre y yo dejaré de sufrir. Ambos nos beneficiamos, solo te pido una cosa. Se que odias a la gente de konoha por lo que pasaste pero aun asi te lo pido. No mates a los dueños de la tienda ramen donde comía, Ichiraku Ramen, los dueños son Teuchi y la joven Ayame-chan, Iruka-sensei, a jiji, a gato-san, perro-san y serpiente-san. Ellos fueron buenos conmigo y a pesar de ayudarme en mis dolores siempre cuidaron de mí y me dieron algo por lo menos apoyarme. Pero ya no aguanto kyubi-sama. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, eres un ser que como todos solo quería paz y libertad pero que fue quitada solo por tu poder, lo más lógico es que odies a la humanidad

Esto tocó con mucha sorpresa al zorro, ya que todo lo que decía era verdad, si no fuera que veía al rubio el zorro creería que hablaba con un viejo sabio.

Además, kyubi-san con esto por fin podré dejar de sufrir y al fin descansar. Solo quiero que el dolor pare y esto es lo que se necesita hacer lo haré. Porque si no ya no se que hacer para parar esto. En eso lagrimas salían del rubio, lagrimas que mostraban la impotencia, el dolor, la soledad, todos esos sentimientos que él escondía dentro y que por fin aunque sea corto podría compartir con otro. Sin embargo no se esperaba la respuesta del zorro.

¡Eres idiota?!...Grito el zorro con mucha cólera. que hizo que el agua que rodeaba al rubio se desincronizara y el niño cayera al suelo

El zorro se calmó para seguir contestando.

Niño si bien tu dolor es grande, y cruel para tu edad. no eres el único en sufrir y sentir ese dolor que tu sientes, la vida es así sufrimos, lloramos, odiamos, pero con el tiempo amamos, sonreímos, vivimos porque para eso es la vida un teatro de dolor y sufrimiento con pequeños descansos de felicidad y alegría. Comentaba el zorro con una ligera sonrisa al ver al niño que lo observaba atentamente.

Aun tienes 8 años aun te queda una vida que recorrer, gente que conocer, personas que amar u odiar.

Pero el dolor…. trato de replicar el rubio.

Lucha contra el dolor!... así es la vida lucha, pelea, entraña, folla, y amate asi es la vida, se bien que has vivido bajo una máscara pero eso solo es una bomba de tiempo, al final tu corazón se llenara de odio y harás cosas que luego no podrás corregir, creeme viví mucho tiempo en el odio, eso solo me ha traido mas dolor y desdicha como nunca lo creerás.

Pelea, madura, crece, duerme, folla. Eso último no debió decir.

Folla?. Pregunto el rubio todo inocente.

Por el momento no necesitas saber eso. O al menos por un año, pensó el zorro.

Pero vive, calla sus palabras con hechos y no palabras, pelea por tu felicidad y por aquellos a los que tu amas, vive por ti, por tu legado. Por tu deseo

Naruto estaba conmocionado, no podía creer, el zorro aquel que había dicho era un demonio de odio y muerte, aquel que solo era el causante de tanto dolor, era ahora alguien que animaba a vivir por aquello que él había olvidado, la gente que apreciaba, su deseo, si bien hubiera pensado en ser hokage tenia uno mas grande, ser el mejor ninja y proteger a la gente de aprecie y algun dia ame.

Y dime que deseas? Naruto. Preguntó el zorro

Quiero vivir! Quiero ser fuerte! Quiero madurar, crecer, querer, sonreir, amar, follar. Termino de decir con un grito y lágrimas.

Bien. Asi se habla, gaki. Dijo el zorro con el orgullo, de todos lo humanos y contenedores que conoció solo el tenia al que pocos poseen, valor, pero más que todo determinación. Que para un niño de su edad jamás tendría.

Muchas gracias . Dijo naruto inclinando la parte media y superior de su cuerpo.

Kurama. Contestó el biju conocido como ahora como Kurama. Ese es mi nombre. No doy mi nombre a todos ya muy pocos son merecibles de saber mi nombre. Pero esto será el inicio de nuestra relación, gaki.

Esto alegro mas a Naruto. Un gusto, kurana-san. Dijo mientras alzaba su puño. Con una gran sonrisa que nunca había hecho.

Lo que tu digas gaki. Contestó kurama chocando su puño con el rubio. El niño le agradaba. Y solo esperaba que estuviera listo para todas la adversidades.

Ahora descansa, y no te preocupes ellos te cuidaran hasta que te encuentren. El no pudo preguntar a cual ellos se refería porque el cansancio y el sueño lo reclamaron.

**A unos kilómetros de la cueva.**

Se fue por aquí. Se escuchó la voz de un perro que dirigía a un grupo de 3 personas.

Que haya llegado a esta para del bosque de la muerte, es increíble. Comentó la mujer con una máscara de gato y cabello morado.

No es de extrañar de el. Siempre era bueno para huir de nosotros hasta el punto de correr con nuestra velocidad real para poder atraparlo. Comentó el peliplata con una máscara de perro pero por dentro se podía ver una pequeña risa.

Y eso si recordamos la travesuras que nos la ha jugado, literalmente debo decir que ha humillado a todo aquel que se ha atrevido a perseguirlo. Rio la pelimorada con un estilo de cabello que la deja con una cola de piña y una ropa un tanto reveladora. En total se trataba de 2 ambus y un jounin. Ellos Eran kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki y Anko Mitarashi.

Los tres era los mas cercanos, por asi decirlo de naruto, ellos lo habían protegido de las revueltas de los pueblerinos al punto de salvarlo de la muerte innumerables veces. Sin embargo, a pesar de que querían estar protegiendo al joven en todo momento, eran ninjas por los tanto tenían otras misiones, lo cual debían dejar a Naruto. Anko era las cercana a naruto ya que ellos dos compartían muchas cosas pero sobretodo se entendían bien a pesar de que Anko era una mujer de ya 18 años, a lado de naruto parecía una niña ya que hacían bromas juntos, reían juntos y comian juntos, pero se debió a que Naruto a pesar de lo que escucho de la loca de la serpiente nunca la desprecio y más bien él la entendía muy bien al punto de que si Anko tuviera que elegir entre Yugao, Kurenai o Naruto, elegiría a Naruto.

Pero este dia era diferente, al parecer el Hokage se había preocupado porque Naruto había sido perseguido hasta que lo perdieron en el bosque de la muerte, y como llevaba horas sin aparecer así que envió a perro-san, gato-san a buscarlo pero debido a que hablaba del bosque de la muerte envio tambien a Anko para estar mejor sobre el entorno.

Cuanto falta pakkun?. Pregunto el peliplata. Sus pregunta fue contestada cuando el perro bajo de la rama y cayó sobre la entrada a una cueva.

Vaya quien lo diria, es un niño inteligente o con mucha suerte para encontrar este lugar. Pregunto Anko.

Detectas algún animal por aquí. Pregunto Gato.

No detecto nada a los alrededores lo cual es raro. Dijo Perro.

Eso se debe a que estamos en la cueva de los zorros. Dijo Anko un poco seria.

Cueva de los Zorro?. Pregunto Gato.

Se dice que tras el ataque del kyubi el pueblo comenzó a cazar a todos los zorros que vivían cerca de pueblo hasta el punto de llegar a casi extinguirlos. Dijo Anko para luego continuar.

Sin embargo, cuando perseguían a dos zorros cachorros para matarlos entraron al bosque de la muerte y se encontraron con una cueva, los aldeanos pensaron que al estar lo zorros dentro de esa cueva sería fácil matarlos. Dijo para tomar una pausa.

Resultó todo lo contrario no?. Pregunto Perro muy serio.

Asi es ka...digo perro. Fueron masacrados y sus restos se encontraron alrededor del bosque como una señal, muchos ninjas quisieron aventurarse y algunos dijeron que vieron siluetas de zorros enorme casi como el tamaño de una caballo o un oso de por aquí. E incluso los apodaron.

Los hijos de kyubi. Corto Perro.

Ya había escuchado un poco pero no pense que solo era otro cuento para mantener a los niños alejados de este bosque. Mencionó Gato.

Al parecer parece que no. Sin embargo nuestra misión es encontrar a Naruto. Pakkun seguro que está aquí adentro?

Así es, siento su olor aquí y pero también siento otros cerca de él no humanos más bien animales. Tal vez los zorros que tanto hablan. Yo que ustedes tendria cuidado. Mencionó el perro con mucha seriedad

Gracias Pakkun, puedes retirarte. Sin más el perro desapareció en humo.

Bueno será mejor entrar y buscarlo. Mencionó gato.

Los tres entraron a la cueva pero con suma cautela en caso de que fueran atacados por sorpresa.

Vaya este lugar es más grande de lo que creí. Mencionó Anko

Nadie comento nada ya que sintieron que eran vigilados.

Será mejor apurarnos, este lugar se siente más incómodo. Al caminar por una rato observaron la apariencia de un niño, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era Naruto.

Ahi esta. Mencionó las dos pelimorada para luego acercarse rápidamente al rubio. Sin embargo ambas pararon, al percatarse que dos sombra se acercaron a ella con claras intenciones de atacarlos. Lograron esquivar los ataques, aunque tenía pequeños rasgones en su ropa.

Las dos estaban por atacar pero Perro las detuvo.

Deténganse. Dijo kakashi con voz de mando. Eso detuvo a las dos pelimoradas de avanzar.

Las dos sombras se detuvieron mientras revelaban su apariencia. Dos zorros de tamaño de los perros Inuzuka, se quedaron observando a los 3 ninjas mientras mostraban sus colmillos.

No nos ataquen. Dijo Anko con curiosidad.

Es como si...estuvieran protegiendo a Naruto. Mencionó Kakashi. En eso apareció otro zorro en medio de ellos pero con el doble de tamaño y con un rostro más viejo. El zorro se quedó mirando a los 3 ninjas antes de mirar a los zorros que rápidamente se calmaron y se hicieron de lado permitiendo el pase donde se dirigía el rubio.

El peliplata observó y luego se acercó para tomar la rubio con mucho cuidado mientras los zorros lo observaban. Una vez lo agarro se dirigió antes las dos kunoichis para observar al rubio que afortunadamen estuvo a salvo. Cuando kakashi miro atrás para ver a los zorros ya no había nadie como si nunca hubieran estado.

Se fueron. Comentó Gato

Bueno ya tenemos al gaki, hora de irnos. Quiero unos buenos dangos, y necesito llevar al gaki unos de estos días que conozca el amor hacia los dangos. Exclamó en tono alegre para ocultar su alivio al encontrar al rubio.

Vamonos. Debemos informar a hokage-sama de lo que pasó. Las dos asistieron antes de desaparecer en molinos de hojas.

Momentos atrás. En la torre Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi conocido el dios shinobi por su dominio en el campo durante las 2 grandes guerras shinobis. En su tiempo era temido tanto dentro como fuera de su aldea, ya sea por su actitud de líder o por sus habilidades. Sin embargo, en la actualidad y más de 60 años a sus espaldas todo había cambiado, si bien era un temido afueras de su pueblo, por dentro todo el poder que ejercía casi había sido extirpado por el consejo civil el cual cometió grandes cosas contra la aldea pero sobretodo el daño que le hicieron a Naruto pasar por simplemente no entender entre el kyubi y su carcelero. Sarutobi si bien trato de poner a Naruto a salvo, debido al resentimiento de la aldea las cosas no fueron para nada fácil. Y el rubio tenía que sufrir grandes daños por su incompetencia. Sin embargo hoy era distinto. Un anbu había reportado que Naruto fue perseguido por varios aldeanos, antes de que sarutobi enviará ambus para protegerlo y llevarlo de ahí, el ambu siguió informando. Sin embargo los aldeanos perdieron al niño que adentro en el bosque de la muerte. Esto preocupó más al viejo hokage. Sabía del peligro que era adentrarse en esa zona.

Envía a gato, perro y anko para hallar a Naruto y captura los aldeanos que le dieron caza, y enviales con Ibiki Morino. Entendido. Dijo el hokage con voz de mando.

Si hokage-sama. Y el anbu se retiró dejando una nube de humo.

Ya soportare estas acciones del pueblo. El consejo ha olvidado mi autoridad y es hora de hacerlos recordar, porque en mis tiempo era temido. Pero por ahora mi nieto es más importante.

Varias horas después.

El Hokage se encontraba firmando algunos papeles en su escritorio. No sabía ni la hora pero estaba seguro de que si la edad no lo mataba este papeleo lo haría.

Con un suspiro termino de firmar el último papel. En eso aparecieron dos ambus arrodillándose ante su líder.

Aquí Perro y Gato. Para el informe. Dijo el peliblanco.

El hokage activo sus barreras de silencio antes de proseguir.

Reporte Perro-san. Exclamó el hokage

En nuestra búsqueda de Naruto, nos llevó con la sorpresa de que sus rastros de él se perdían en el bosque, con ayuda de unos de mis ninken logramos encontrar a Naruto en una cueva, sin embargo no estaba solo. Dijo perro pausando su informe.

Continue. Dijo Sarutobi para saber a mas detalle lo que ocurrió.

Esta vez hablo gato. Una vez nos adentramos en la cueva notamos que nos estaban observando cuidadosamente, y cuando Anko y yo notamos al rubio había 2 zorros que nos prohibieron el paso.

Zorros? Se preguntó el hokages.

Así es hokage-sama. Había 2 zorros del tamaño de una perro inuzuka adulto y un tercer zorro plateado con el doble de su tamaño y más viejo que los otros dos. Respondió Perro.

La cueva de los zorros comentó hiruzen, así que era verdad la historia. Y que paso? Pregunto el hokage.

Al parecer el zorro mayor nos quedó observando y luego dio un tipo de mensaje a los otros dos zorros para que nos acercaremos al rubio. Una vez lo tuve en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia los otros integrantes de mi grupo los zorros desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Se fueron?. Pregunto ahora muy curioso el hokage.

Sí señor, no hubo rastro de adonde se fueron o siquiera una presencia, me molesta decirlo pero esos zorros, pudieron habernos matado en cualquier momento. Comentó Gato un poco enojada.

Si bien esto es muy curioso no olvidemos el asunto de tu misión.

Si señor. Naruto fue hallado a salvo pero en un estado cansado que su cuerpo exigía vitaminas lo hemos llevado al hospital para su cuidado, para mañana debería despertar.

Termino de decir Gato.

Muy bien, Gato estarás encargado de la seguridad de Naruto hasta nuevo aviso, tu prioridad es naruto, todo aquel que haga daño o intente algo contra su vida tendra la autorización de eliminarlo por romper la ley que predominó el cuarto hokage.

Si señor.

Retírate. Comento el hokage y al instante gato se desvanecio en humo.

Perro, tendrás una nueva misión, junto con anko, Topo y Cuervo buscarán rastros de los zorros con los que te encontraste, debemos saber si serán un peligro para la aldeo o los ninjas, y que esto se mantenga en sumo secreto. Entendido?.

Si hokage-sama. Dijo el anbu con mascara de perro

Retírate. Y con eso el anbu se fue.

El hokage retiró su barrera.

Dragon. Llamó el hokage. Para que apareciera otro ambu arrodillado.

Si hokage sama. Preguntó el líder de los anbus.

Convoca con el consejo civil y shinobi, para mañana a primera hora del dia. Es sumó importancia, todo aquel que civil que falte será despojado de su puesto. comentó hiruzen, no era como si el reinado del consejo civil seguiría predominando.

Si hokage-sama. Contestó el anbu antes de desaparecer un una cortina de hojas.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar desde mañana.

A la mañana siguiente.

En el hospital de Konoha, un rubio se encontraba en un cama mientras sus signos vitales era visto por maquinas especializadas. Y un anbu de máscara de Gato sentado a un costado de la cama del rubio se quedaba vigilando que nada le pasara. Su cumpleaños era hoy por lo que los aldeanos querrian hacer daño a Naruto pero debido a que los anbus protegían a Naruto en especial la máscara de Gato, temían acercarse para solo presenciar su muerte ya que uno que otro valiente intento dañar al rubio frente a ella y termino sin un brazo o una mano. Con las enfermeras era igual, querian dañar al rubio drogandolo y lastimandolo con el bisturí, es por eso que Gato decidió hacerse notar para evitar estas acciones. Como respuesta, las doctoras hacian su trabajo y se retiraban para evitar su muerte.

Me pregunto por cuánto más tendrás que pasar naruto? Se preguntaba Yugao. No era una sorpresa que Naruto se haya ganando una parte de su corazón, si bien en anbu nunca interacciono con él cuando le tocaba vigilarlo, le hacía mucha gracias que el solo bromeaba con todos los anbus, hasta el punto de que muy pocos podían atraparlo sino que le recordaba mucho a Anko, en especial esa máscara que enmascaraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabía que al igual a Anko que Naruto sentía dolor y soledad, algo que ocultaba con una gran sonrisa y falsa felicidad. Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo y con ayuda de Anko logró interactuar con agradándole mucho, incluso para Hayate su novio le parecía correcto su interacción con el después de todo el estar alrededor de Anko y Kurenai únicamente le daba miedo, algo que nunca le diría, pero que al finy al cabo Hayate nunca odio al pequeña más bien lo respetaba de que a pesar de recibir mucho dolor nunca quiso devolverlo o tuvo resentimiento.

Moviendo la cabeza para dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Solo se quito la mascara para acercarse al rubio, mover su mechón de cabello y besarlo en la frente. Justo en ese instante Naruto comenzaba a despertar.

Rápidamente yugao se puso su máscara y esperaba ver como se despertaba.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, poco a poco comenzó a analizar donde se encontraba.

Paredes blancas, luz potentes, cama cómoda. Si estoy en el hospital, dijo Naruto con un poco de amargura.

No es tan malo como parece, verdad naruto-san? Dijo un voz de una mujer.

Naruto rápidamente giro a sus izquierda un poco asustado antes de calmarse, para luego mostrar una falsa sonrisa.

Cielo gato-san, un dia de estos y me dara un infarto. jejeje.

Naruto. Sabes eso no funciona conmigo. Dijo yugao refiriéndose a su "máscara" que Naruto estaba usando.

En eso naruto volteo la mirada y quito esa sonrisa falsa para ponerse serio.

Sabes Gato-san por un tiempo me preguntaba porque nací, para qué vine aquí, cuál es mi deseo, porque debo sufrir tanto. Dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían. Gato vio eso y solo quiso escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

Solo pensaba en mi debilidad, pero nunca en los demás, en la gente que aprecio, y en lo que realmente soy. Dijo esta vez con un tono serio y maduro, algo que para Yugao ver en un niño de 8 años era casi sorprendente. A lo cual decidió preguntar.

Entonces Naruto quien eres? Y cual es tu sueño?. Pregunto

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el ninja mas fuerte del mundo para poder proteger a la gente que quiero y aprecio. Dijo mirando al anbu. Y te lo prometo gato-san seré tan fuerte que te protejere y amare.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Yugao pero con una sonrisa oculta en su máscara contestó.

Espero que ese sueño se cumpla. Y sabes que tengo novio no?. Esto dejó sorprendido a Naruto antes de continuar.

Entonces protegeré a ti y tu novio. contestó inocentemente. Esto provocó una risa en Yugao, que sin querer provocó después de muchos años una verdadera sonrisa en Naruto una que Yugao atesoraré por siempre.

El viaje de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, acaba de empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola señores. Aquí su amigo Azrrael con otro capítulo. Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar este fic habrá ligeros cambios con como se ve el chakra. No será un cambio grande solo uno ligero por los entrenamientos más que todo, es mi primer fic asi puede que cometa errores. Bueno otra cosa que quería aclarar que este fic será "lento" por así decirlo, recién por 4 capitulo comenzarán las cosas por el canon, pero recuerden que es un fic señores, este Naruto será diferente no será alguien lo totalmente estúpido ni lo totalmente maduro de golpe.

No soy dueño de Naruto u otro personaje en este fic. A Excepción de los XOS

CAP. 2 Aclarando las cosas, y un inesperado entrenamiento

Naruto pasó 1 semana en el hospital, durante esos días, fue vigilado constantemente por Gato-san, el hokage también había venido a visitarlo, si bien quería saber lo que había ocurrido, más era su bienestar del joven y porque lo quería como un nieto.

El Hokage también le preguntó cómo le iba en su primer año en la academia shinobi, lo cual en pocas palabras era horrible, había repetido el año, Naruto le había dicho que los exámenes que le daban o las pruebas para pasar el curso eran diferentes en un sentido de nivel académico, el Hokage normalmente diría que solo debía esforzarse más pero sería ser ciego, sabía del resentimiento del pueblo y parte de los shinobis por el Kyubi, asi que no sería sorpresa pensar que estaban arruinando su aprendizaje académico, algo que más tarde investigaría, pero volviendo a observar al rubio noto algo poco común en él, estaba totalmente tranquilo, era el hospital el lugar donde Naruto desde los 4 años odiaba estar, siempre se quejaba y trataba de fugarse con un sonrisa de zorro, pero ahora simplemente estaba observando toda la habitación con mucha curiosidad.

Naruto. Paso algo más de lo que me contaste. Pregunto el hokage.

No jiji, solo recuerdo eso, Hui de los aldeanos, corrí sin saber dónde iba, entre a una cueva, y me quedé dormido. Ah…...No nada más. Dijo Naruto, esperando que su último asombro no lo notara el Sarutobi. Lo cual siendo un ninja con más 6 décadas y participe de 2 grandes guerras shinobis lo notaría, totalmente. O no.

Entiendo, lo bueno es que estas bien y eso es lo importante. Dijo Sarutobi más tranquilo pero curioso por su cambio de actitud.

Naruto internamente suspiro, sabía que no debía ocultarle cosas a su jiji, pero sobre todo al Hokage. estaba mal, pero algo le decía que debía ocultar por el momento, seguro en unos años le contaría la verdad y su nuevo sueño.

Qué tal si vamos por ramen luego de salgas. Comentó Sarutobi

Naruto con una gran sonrisa exclamó. Seguro jiji.

Varios días después.

Naruto salía con el Hokage tranquilamente dirigiéndose a Ichiraku-ramen. El Hokage solo sonreía por la felicidad de Naruto, pero también curioso por su actitud más calmada.

Espero que no sea un aviso del fin. Pensó Sarutobi con un leve escalofrío.

¿Pasa algo jiji? Pregunto Naruto

No nada, vamos ya estamos cerca, seguro de Ayame-san le gustara verte de nuevo.

Eso solo hizo que moviera la cabeza antes de sonrojarse levemente.

Ella solo es una amiga, creo. Dijo Naruto tocando un dedo una su boca mientras caminaba.

Eso solo hizo reír a Naruto por sus diversas reacciones del rubio.

-Bueno, llegamos. Dijo el hokage.

Entrando a la tienda se encontraron con dos personas en el lado de la cocina. Un hombre alto y de alta edad, aunque su alegría y carácter mostraban lo contrario, y una chica delgada, con un cabello largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel era blanco, pero no al punto de ser pálida. Sus nombres eran Teuchi, dueño del local y Ayame su hija y futura heredera del restaurante.

-Bienvenidos a Ichiraku-ramen, que puedo hacer por…. Hokage-sama, ¡¿y NARUTO?!

En el momento que Teuchi mencionó el nombre de Naruto, Ayame dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se lanzó para ver a Naruto.

Naruto, Esta bien? ¿Te lastimaron?, ¿Te golpearon?, ¿Quien fue?, ¿Estás enojado?, Necesitas comida, agua, masaje, un beso? Decía eso mientras tocaba y comenzaba a buscar en todo el cuerpo de Naruto en busca de alguna herida.

Ayame-nee, calma, estoy bien, estoy totalmente completo, así que deja de tocarme me haces cosquillas, y porque me quieres quitar la ropa? Exclamó el rubio totalmente sonrojado.

Tanto Teuchi como Sarutobi tuvieron una gota en sus cabezas por las opciones de Ayame, ella lo apreciaba mucho, como un hermano tal vez, aunque su actitud más parecía como una esposa que como una hermana.

Era hora de socorrer a su nieto.

Mach, mah Ayame-san, Naruto estaba bien, ya me encargué de todo. Dijo el Hokage mostrando una cara seria por un segundo antes de cambiar a una sonrisa, algo que los 3 notaron, pero optaron por solo asentir.

Bueno Naruto que tal un buen tazón de Ramen. Pregunto Teuchi

Por hoy va por mi cuenta, Naruto asi que come todo lo que quieras. Dijo Sarutobi

En ese caso una docena de ramen especial. Comento el rubio alegremente, pero sin gritar o sacar esa sonrisa tan ancha que todos conocían de él.

Teuchi en un principio se quedó mirando a Naruto, para luego observar al Hokage, el solo lo miro fijamente mientras miraba a Ayame, sabía que ella era la única que hacía que Naruto contará todo, una razón por la que lo trajo aquí personalmente. Teuchi solo asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

Momentos después.

Qué bueno que soy el hokage sino este chico me llevaría a la ruina. Pensaba Hiruzen.

Naruto ya iba por su noveno ramen, para ese momento le habían preguntado sobre su primer año, en la cual, a pesar de dormir durante varias clases, si prestaba atención a lo esencial, pero a pesar de ello mencionaba que en la mayoría de sus exámenes escritos ponían pregunta de especificaciones que él no conocía y que para nada lo enseñaban lo cual al final provocó que repitiera el año. Eso solo provoco que todos fruncieran el rostro, sobretodo Sarutobi, pero era algo que vería después. Sin embargo, lo que más frustraba al rubio era el hecho de que no había podido hacer ningún amigo, todos se burlaban de él o lo ignoran como si no existiera.

-No te preocupes Naruto, hacer amigos no es fácil. Ya verás que después harás muchos amigos. (Ayame)

-No hay problema Ayame-san, además tengo a jiji, a teuchi-ojisan, gato-san, Anko-san, perro-san y a ti. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

La reacción de Ayame fue solo sonreí tímidamente, mientras se daba vuelta para seguir cocinando ramen, ocultando su leve sonrojo. Esto dio una risa entre los 2 ancianos que observaban la interacción de ellos. Habían pasado más de 2 años conociéndose, y confiaban el uno con el otro siendo como hermanos. Pero la castaña poco a poco comenzaba a verlo con otro ojo. Pero era algo que por el momento no le tomaba importancia.

La tarde paso tranquila, hasta llegar la noche donde Naruto y el hokage se despidieron de Teuchi y Ayame.

El hokage acompañó al rubio hasta su hogar para luego dirigirse a la torre hokage donde lucharía con su eterno enemigo, el papeleo.

Naruto observo al hokage irse por su ventana cuando lo perdió de vista. Miro el cielo estrellado.

Vaya, las estrellas sí que son hermosas, parecen tan cercanas, pero a la vez tan lejanas. Decía Naruto mientras alzaba la mano intentando alcanzar las estrellas.

Luego de un rato el rubio se recostó en su cama. Sabía que hoy podía dormir tranquilo ya que perro-san estaba cerca, no sabía porque, pero lo podía sentir.

Ignorando la causa, Naruto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Conciencia de Naruto

Hola gaki.

Hola Kyubi-san. ¿Que hago aquí? No me digas que cada vez que duermo llegó a aquí. Dijo Naruto con un tono de sorpresa exagerada.

Esto causó una leve risa que Naruto no noto del Kyubi.

Tranquilo gaki. Esto no ocurre cada vez que duermas. La primera vez inconscientemente viniste acá. Esta vez yo te he llamado. Debemos hablar acerca de tu decisión de ayer.

Naruto se quedó escuchando al rubio y lo último dejo mirando abajo al rubio.

El zorro miró su acción.

**¿Que pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión?** Comentó el zorro alzando un poco la voz.

Naruto miro al zorro antes de hablar.

_No. No es eso. Quiero vivir. Quiero cambiar. Hacerme más fuerte ser el mejor ninja y proteger a las personas que aprecio._

_Pero…._

Naruto miró hacia abajo.

_Nose como._

Esto llamó la atención del zorro, pero dejó que el rubio terminara de hablar.

_Bueno. Para decirlo en poco. No sé cómo iniciar. Digo no sé nada de lo básico más que el estilo de academia algunas cosas de teoría. Y esos justos que hasta hoy me es imposible realizar. Además, quien me entrenaría. No conozco a nadie que quiera entrenarme._ Comento el rubio

El zorro no dijo nada. Se acomodó. Tosió un poco para luego decir.

**¿Eres idiota?** Grito el zorro asustando al rubio por tal reacción.

El zorro suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

**Si bien entiendo tu preocupación, debes saber que tienes varias personas que son legenda en tu nación, y otros que son capaces de entrenarte y además eres mi portador y todos mis portadores han sido poderes tan con o sin mi poder además soy una existencia milenaria. **Comentó el zorro

Naruto quedo mirando al zorro, recapacitando lo que dijo con más detalle, hasta que se prendió el foco y recordó que tenía 4 personas poderosas, 2 anbus, uno que era capitán, otro que era unos de los mejores con el arte de la espada o eso decía ella, otra amante de la serpiente, pero sobretodo el hokage como no se le ocurrió.

Pero eso último que dijo el zorro lo sorprendió hasta entender lo que dijo el zorro.

_No querrás decir_. Dijo el rubio.

**Así es. Yo el bijuu de las nueves colas de hoy en adelante te entrenare con mis conocimientos milenario. **

_Pero tú no siempre estabas encerrado. Además, que al ser un ser de chacra no sería natural para ti utilizarla._ Menciono el rubio.

Esto impresionó al rubio por su argumento, no se esperaba ese comentario. Lo que demostraba que no era para nada un cabeza hueco, eso le hizo recordar a otro rubio lo cual le causo un poco de ira. Pero decidió dejarlo por el momento.

**Si bien es cierto lo que dices gaki. Aún conservo las memorias de mis anteriores portadores, sus recuerdos, jutsus, historia y entrenamientos.** Dijo el zorro.

Sin mencionar que esos 2 fueron del clan de donde provienes, y que sus esposos fueron leyendas en el mundo ninja, pensó eso último.

_Wow. Eso es beneficioso. ¿Pero porque yo Kyubi-san?_ Comento el rubio.

Porque me llamas la atención. Eres diferente de cualquier humano o niño que haya visto. Además, posees un talento que puedes explotar y por tu corto tiempo que te he observado te esfuerzas en seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Y eso es beneficioso en este mundo donde la oscuridad gobierna y va contaminando este mundo. Así que quiero observar cómo creces, quiero ser parte de ese crecimiento, como avanzas, como caes y te vuelves a levantar, como maduras y qué impacto tendrá el mundo tus decisiones. Dijo el zorro totalmente alegre.

Esto dejó impresionado al pequeño rubio. Pero le emocionaba saber que podía ser alguien fuerte para los ojos de unos de los seres más poderosos del mundo, y que no era nada como lo mencionan en sus libros.

Esto solo reanimó sus ganas de continuar ser alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para proteger y cuidar a las personas que aprecia. Y también poder cambiar la crueldad del mundo.

Gracias Kyubi-sama prometo no fallarle. Seré el mejor portador para usted. Lo suficientemente poderoso y lo suficientemente sabio.

El zorro solo sonrió por sus palabras. El entrenamiento estaba por comenzar y sería un infierno que el rubio no conocía y que lamentaría pedir ayuda a ciertas personas.

Eso me gusta gaki. Ahora primero que todo debemos hacer un cambio.

¿Eh? Pregunto el rubio.

Como sabrás, el sello que posees en tu estómago está con el objetivo de mantener mi chacra a raya. Pero cuando estás en "riesgo" por así decirlo, se libera una pequeña parte del sello para brindarte un poco de mi chakra.

Naruto solo asintió entendiendo la explicación del zorro.

Bien, la otra función del sello es que nuestras conciencias este separado por lo que solo cuando medites o yo te llame podremos hablar de esta forma.

Naruto nuevamente asintió.

Eso es lo que vamos a cambiar. Dijo el zorro

¿Eh? Contesto Naruto.

Vamos a cambiar eso del sello. Esto hará que yo pueda escuchar, ver y sentir lo que tu sientes. Asu vez poder comunicarse sin la necesidad que medites o tengas que dormir.

¿Como? Dijo Naruto

**Primero te pasare una cantidad de mi chacra y quiero que pongas tu mano al sello. Esto hará que el chacra reciba mi esencia lo cual hará que es parte del sello se rompa. No te preocupes únicamente solo eso cambiara. Después de todo es un sello creado por tu cuarto hokage.**

**Y no soy bueno con los sellos. Nunca los necesite, además de que se crearon por esos humanos.**

Esto dejó curioso al rubio.

_¿Entonces cómo sabes que esto funcionara?_

**¿Recuerdas lo que dije de la memoria de los anteriores jinchurikis?**

Naruto asintió.

**Digamos que uno fue experto en esta clase de sello. Además, es tu ancestra, pero eso lo hablaremos en un futuro, aun no estás listo.**

Esto llamó más la curiosidad de Naruto, normalmente replicaría para saber más de su familia, pero si el zorro decía que no estaba listo, era por una razón. Lo cual por el momento dejaría esa curiosidad para después.

_Entiendo Kyubi-san._

_Estoy listo._ Dijo el rubio.

**Bien**. Ni bien el zorro menciono esto comenzó a concentrar chakra a su alrededor y luego este comenzó a dirigirse al rubio.

Naruto sintió ese poder ingresando a su cuerpo, sus uñas se alargaron, sus ojos se hicieron en forma de un animal, sus bigotes se hicieron más notorios y sus dientes se afilaron. Con un aura anaranjada recubriéndolo.

**Ahora Naruto, pones tu mano en el sello y contrate en poner el chakra en el sello. Solo no lo pongas de golpe. Estoy controlando el flujo del chakra por lo que solo imagina que pones agua en un vaso. Debería funcionar, creo.**

Naruto asintió un poco en duda y levantó su polo para luego ver como un sello aparecía, al momento siguiente puso su mano en el sello. Naruto comenzó a sentir como el sello absorbía el chakra anaranjado. Tardo un poco pero luego de unos momentos el sello absorbió todo el chacra.

**Está hecho. Mañana sabremos cómo resultó por ahora ve a dormir. Mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento.**

Naruto asintió. Y comenzó a caminar, pero al momento de dar 3 pasos paro.

**¿Qué pasa?** Dijo el zorro.

_Etto. ¿Cómo me voy?_

Esto dio una gota al zorro. Se había olvidado de explicar cómo salir de su paisaje mental.

**Cierra los ojos y concentra su mente, verás una luz. Síguela. Con eso podrás salir.**

Naruto asintió. Tardo un poco, pero al final puedo concentrarse y salir de su paisaje.

Este chico se parece tanto a ella como a él. No me desagrada. Nunca creí que me arrepentiría de algo. Dijo eso último pensando en el momento cuando unas garras atravesaron a una mujer pelirroja y en un hombre rubio, para detener que matara a un bebé que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la garra.

**Cuando llegue el momento. Cual sera tu reaccion Naruto.** Dijo el zorro para luego ponerse a dormir sin notar cómo el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar.

A la mañana siguiente.

El sol iluminaba la ciudad de konoha. Un nuevo día había comenzado, en una casa humilde, con los techos pintados con textos como demonio, o muerte al maldito demonio, se encontraba un joven rubio que comenzaba como una nueva persona.

Naruto se levantaba de su cama, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes.

Luego de ello, se acercó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, que era ramen instantáneo.

**En serio vas a comer eso en la mañana?**

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, e inmediatamente comenzó a mirar a todos lados para buscar la fuente de esa voz conocible.

_Quien es?_ Exclamó el rubio.

**Gaki, soy yo. A veces olvido que puedes ser alguien inesperadamente inteligente como idiota**. Dijo la voz.

_Eh? Un momento, kyubi-san?_ Pregunto el rubio recordando lo del dia anterior.

**El mismo. Veo que lo que hicimos con el sello funciono. **Exclamó la voz ahora conocida como el kyubi no yoko.

Es cierto, ahora puedo hablar contigo, wow por un momento pense que habian entrado a mi casa.

Dejemos eso de lado por el momento. Cómo te sientes?

Bueno todo lo veo normal,creo.

Por el momento termina de comer eso que llamas desayuno, y solo te lo advierto será mejor que comiences a comida nutritiva, esa cosa no ayuda en nada en tu metabolismo.

Pero porque? Si el ramen es la comida de los dioses.

No sabes nada de comida. Además por solo comer eso serás siempre un renacuajo. No digo que no comas pero ese alimento no contiene los minerales y vitaminas que necesitas para tu formación y peor con el entrenamiento que pensamos tener.

Si, si kyubi sensei. Dijo mientras con un poco de tristeza terminaba su plato.

No me digas asi.

Unos momentos después.

Bien. Ahora que es lo que haremos sensei. Dijo el rubio.

Dime qué fue lo que aprendiste del chakra en eso que llamas academia.

Esto dejó pálido a rubio. Para él era el peor inicio de un entrenamiento.

2 horas después.

Eso te pasa no prestar atención a las clases de la academia. Dijo el zorro un poco con risa por las acciones del rubio que se encontraba en una mesa con varios libro a su alrededor con un grosor que para un niño no era común que leyera.

Que te puedo decir. Dijo el rubio. En esos momentos pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo esas cosas como historia o que era el chacra. Pero tan importante es saber esto.

Por supuesto que si gaki. Los mejores ninjas si bien fueron conocidos por sus jutsus personales, como crees que crecieron para ser leyendas o peor aún crear sus propios jutsus, por mas que odie decir esto el cuarto hokage fue un claro ejemplo de ello. Una persona sin clan solamente con su inteligencia y su don natural de los sellos logró crear 2 técnicas sumamente famosas, en la cual depende de lo teórico para ser lo físico.

En pocas palabras lo teórico es fundamental para la práctica por si no tienes idea de lo que haces, puede termine haciéndote daño o peor matarte.

Esto dejó pálido al joven, y desde ese entonces juró que nunca haría algo sin primero saber los fundamentos teóricos.

Aunque la verdad me sorprendes, poner hacer el jutsu de transformación sin siquiera saber lo que hacías, o tiene una suerte de los zorros o simplemente tienes talento natural con el chacra. Las dos son buenas para ti. Ya que si no fueras humanos por tu actitud, bromas y esa sonrisa te consideraría un zorro.

Gracias supongo. Sin entender si era un halago o una ofensa.

Pasó casi toda la mañana (7 hora) leyendo los fundamentos del chakra, su interacción, a su vez también leyó acerca de la historia ninja, que si bien le llamó la atención acerca de los actos de los anteriores hokages de konoha así como los de las otras naciones, lo que más le llamó la atención fue sobre los clanes ninjas y los elementos ninjas.

El sabia que existia clanes que tenían "particularidades" que los hacian únicos. Pero los más resaltantes era el Senju, Hyuga y Uchiha. Esto último dio un pequeño rugido de odio del zorro que el rubio logró captar pero que preguntaría luego.

Los Hyugas posee una técnica de línea sucesoria (kekkei genkai) denominada Byakugan, que les otorga una visión completa a su alrededor, y la capacidad para ver los movimiento del chakra.

Es un de los más antiguos y poderosos Clanes de Konoha, y está dividido en dos partes: la rama principal y la rama secundaria. La primera dirige la familia entera, mientras que la misión de la segunda es proteger a la otra, estando por completo subordinada. Esto último le incomodo al rubio así que decido leer el siguiente clan.

El clan Uchiha considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi debido a su poderoso Sharingan, junto con el Clan Senju, durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Debido a sus grandes habilidades en todos los tipos de combates se ganaron el apodo de Clan de la Guerra. Poseían la tan poderosa técnica de línea sucesoria denominada Sharingan, a diferencia de otros Dōjutsu como el Byakugan del Clan Hyūga este no se obtiene en el momento del nacimiento, ya que heredar el Sharingan es raro incluso entre los miembros del propio Clan Uchiha.

Estupideces, como me gustaria matar a todo ese clan maldito. Exclamó el zorro con clara ira en sus palabras.

Vamos sensei calma, tantos los odias?

Que no me digas asi.

No sabes lo que me hicieron pasar chico, ese ojos son capaces de controlar hasta un existencia como yo y obligarte hacer cosas que nunca quisiste hacer. Te lo digo desde ahora tengas mucho cuidado, después de todo ese clan está contaminado por el odio y no les importara sus acciones con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

Naruto se impresionó por las palabras del zorro, asintió y desde ahí tendría cuidado con ese clan después de todo si podían controlar a alguien como el famoso zorro de nueve colas, e seria presa facil, pero algo le decía que no todos los uchiha eran así de malos.

Dejando eso de lado, leyó el ultimo clan.

El clan Senju, fue considerado el clan más poderoso del mundo shinobi durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Durante este tiempo, sostuvo una ardua rivalidad con el Clan Uchiha, quien era el único que podía medirse con ellos. Ambos clanes, eran rivales y sostenían batallas feroces, pero, posteriormente, decidieron aliarse y formar Konohagakure.

Wow eso no sabía. Dijo el rubio para seguir leyendo.

Se sabe muy poca información del clan Senju y sus habilidades, los 2 más resaltantes fueron Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju, primer y segundo hokage, ambos fueron reconocidos por sus jutsus tanto el de Hashirama por el mokuton un estilo que al día de hoy no se ha vuelto a ver y el de Tobirama por su naturaleza del agua pudiendo crear del mismo aire. Actualmente el clan senju ha desaparecido casi por completo quedando algunos que se encuentran combinados con los del clan Sarutobi. La única Senju pura sangre conocida actualmente es Tsunade Senju, la mujer más fuerte de las naciones y elementales y la tercera integrante de los 3 legendarios sannin.

Vaya. Tsunade Senju, uno de los sannin, la mujer más fuerte, si no mal recuerdo era la primera en que dio a conocer la importancia del jutsu medico, y que su fuera es de temer. Y aparentemente la 2da mas fuerte del los sannin.

Sabias eso? Preguntó el kyubi un poco impresionado.

Si. Durante una de la clases de la academia de Iruka-sensei hablo de acerca de los 3 sannin y la lucha con Handro la salamandra. Eso me llamó mucho la atención, a decir verdad, uno porque los 3 fueron alumnos de jiji y tambien por…..como terminaron 2 de sus alumnos.

El viejo te contó algo no?

Si.

Recuerdo:

Era una noche tranquila, Naruto y el actual hokage se encontraban afuera en una lejana pradera, disfrutando del paisaje y el cerdo asado que cocinaban en una fogata.

jiji alguna vez tuviste alumnos. Pregunto

A qué viene esa pregunta Naruto. Dijo Sarutobi un poco sorprendido acerca de esa pregunta del rubio.

Iruka sensei nos enseñó acerca de los 3 sannin legendarios. Era Jiraiya, Tsunade y…..

Orochimaru. Dijo Sarutobi Interrumpiendo lo que dijo Naruto.

Así que por fin prestaste atencion a clase eh Naruto. Eres muy hábil y yo que creí que ya había perdido la fe. Dijo Sarutobi con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Naruto puso un puchero. Oi, puedo ser listo y prestar atención si me lo propongo, de veras. Exclamó el rubio.

Se que si Naruto, se que si Naruto. Y dime que es lo que quieres saber.

Naruto cambió su tono de bromas y hablo. Qué les pasó? Se que actualmente no están en la aldea, y uno se volvió un traidor. Además…..

Hiruzen miro a Naruto, esperado que terminara.

Siempre veo que cada vez que ves esa foto de ellos, te pones triste y pensativo tanto que el papeleo se te acumulado. Asi que queria saber que pasó, para así poder de alguna manera poder ayudarte aunque sea que dejes de pensar en ello.

Hiruzen se quedó sorprendido para alguien de 7 años notar esos detalles era impresionante, pero asu ves alegro al viejo de que a pesar de su dolor, él se preocupaba por los otros.

Hiruzen arrgo la cabeza del rubio y la sacudió, mientras sonría.

Bien bien naruto-san, me has impresionado y por ello te contaré pero lo que te diga no se lo contaras a nadie y solo contare solo un poco. Si quieres saber más deberás crecer y ser un buen ninja.

Naruto asintió, acomodándose para contar la historia de 3 sanin como fueron de pequeños, como maduraron, como se fortalecieron, como era su vínculo y como se separaron.

Fin del recuerdo.

En resumen Jiraiya de los sapos, un claro ejemplo del trabajo duro y el más poderoso de los sannin creó un grupo especial, y debe estar afuera para mantenerlo pero que le informa al hokage cada cierto tiempo pero siente un dolor por no poder ayudar a la mujer que ama y salvar de las garras del mal a su mejor amigo. Orochimaru de las serpientes pese a ser alguien talentoso el deseo de poder lo hizo alejarse del bien y se convirtió en un traidor de la aldea, no se sabe nada de él actualmente. Y Tsunade, fue la peor de todas, primero perder a su abuelo Hashirama fue un golpe ligero a su familia, sin embargo a ella le afectó más y le fue difícil pero no imposible recomponerse. Como recuerdo de su abuelo conservó su collar que dentro de él poseía un poder oculto. Después de un tiempo Tsunade le dio a su hermano, Nawaki el collar, para que le ayudará a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, poco despues murio en la guerra y e collar volvió a ella. Los años pasaron y Tsunade se enamoró de un hombre llamado Dan, que al igual que Nawaki quería convertirse en Hokage y Tsunade como muestra de afecto le regala el collar de su abuelo a Dan, quien también cae en batalla al poco tiempo de usar el collar; como consecuencia de esta muerte, Tsunade padece hemofobia (miedo a la sangre), que la hacía no apta para participar en más batallas.

Ella llegó a pensar que el collar estaba maldito, y que no podría darle a otra persona, pues aquel a quien regalara el collar, moriría al poco tiempo; además perdió la fe en las enseñanzas de su maestro, de jiji y abandonó Konoha con la sobrina de Dan, Shizune, convirtiéndose en su aprendiz. Termino de decir el rubio.

Uno dolido por su incompetencia, otro poseído por el poder y una invadida por el dolor. Vaya final de esos 3. Comentó el zorro.

Sin embargo de esos 3, solo Jiraiya-sama logró salir de esa incapacidad y crear su grupo pero los otros 2. Comento el rubio

El cara de serpiente estas mas que olvidado, ese deseo de poder ya lo ha contaminado, creeme chico si alguien se deja succionar por eso no hay vuelta atrás, en cuenta la otra, solo de ella depende salir de ahi, pero como lo veo, deseas ayudarla.

Eh?.

Juro que eso se volverá su nuevo tic. Pensó el zorro antes de contestar.

Chico recuerda que siento lo que tu sientes. Se que tambien quieres ayudar esa Tsunade. Todo asu momento gaki aún estamos lejos de siquiera poder hacer algo, debes hacerte fuerte si deseas ayudarlas y no sabemos qué nos depara el destino.

Tanto el zorro y el rubio estuvieron callados por un largo rato, bien termina de leer ese otro libro recuerda que lo elementos del chakra necesitarás ayuda y por lo menos llevara hasta tu último año en la academia para poder ver los elementos. Entendido?

Sí sensei.

Los dos meses pasaron rápido naruto comenzó a leer diariamente todo sobre la historia, chakra, novelas, ciencia, e incluso algunos de politica, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un hobbie.

El zorro también le dijo que si bien no entrenaría su chacra por el momento, si entrenaría su físico. Así el rubio comenzó su entrenamiento que sostenía en correr, saltar por los bosques, cazar animales, ejercicios de flexiones y resistencias, etc. Que para el rubio solo era el inicio del verdadero infierno.

1 mes después.

Naruto se encontraba correteando a un conejo del bosque de la muerte. Estos eran de los pocos animales que no eran agresivos sino todo lo contrario miedosos pero muy veloces y ágiles a lo cual para el rubio era muy complicado cazar, después de todo su trabajo era atraparlo, pero cada vez que el rubio se encontraba cerca de atraparlo, el conejo se movía con destreza en diferentes lados desorientando al rubio dándole oportunidad al conejo de alejarse y escapar.

Ahí va otro mas. Esta vez estuve más cerca. A la siguiente la atrapare.

Buen intento gaki. Pero por hoy pararemos tu entrenamiento físico. Además creo que ya debemos iniciar tu entrenamiento de chakra.

Esto dejó conmocionado al rubio. En serio? Pero recién vamos 1 mes y poco más del entrenamiento.

Si bien es cierto. Tu cuerpo ya se está acostumbrando a esta rutina por lo que para el siguiente nivel de entrenamiento físico es necesario que iniciemos que la parte más importante de tu entrenamiento de chakra.

Wow. Y que podría ser sensei?

Control de chakra.

Mi viejo enemigo, contestó el rubio. Nunca fui bueno para eso mayormente terminaba rompiendo las hojas, hasta que me rendí.

Eso se debe a que naciste con grandes válvulas de energía como te explique ya, y mas mi chakra esas bobinas no van a ser más que aumentar mas y mas, por lo que para ti el control de chakra será tu prioridad para ti, además recuerda que antes era un idiota obstinado en aprender que quería aprender jutsus poderosos sin siquiera saber cómo se compone el chakra.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como una daga en su corazón.

No me hagas recordar eso. Ahora me averguenzo de ese yo. Dijo naruto en 4 patas y llorando ríos de lágrimas.

Al zorro le cayó un gota de sudor por su actitud del rubio.

Bien dejando eso de lado, sabemos que tu chakra es demasiado alto, así que hará el levantamiento de hojas y te aprenderás los sellos de mano por completo eso ayudará a tu control. Luego de que por lo menos logres parar la hoja por 5 segundo iniciaremos con algunos jutsus que ayudarán a tu control.

Sí sensei. A propósito me has estado haciendo practicar caligrafía durante 1 semana todas las noches, puedo saber porque.

Ah eso es parte para tu entrenamiento físico pero por el momento no es necesario que sepas, tu caligrafía aún es pésima, hablaremos de ello cuando mejores.

Bien que estamos esperando aun es temprano y el tiempo apremia. Dijo el zorro con autoridad.

Sí sensei. Dijo sarcásticamente. Para iniciar rápidamente el entrenamiento de control de chakra.

Sin notar que estaba siendo vigilado por 3 personas muy curiosas.

Y bien qué opinas? Llevamos todo un mes observandolo y solo se ha concentrado en leer, entrenar su físico. Dijo una voz masculina.

No solo eso parece que hace una semana empezó a practicar caligrafía. Su actitud ha cambiado, ha dejado de hacer bromas y a pesar que sigue siendo bromista se concentra mucho en sus entrenamiento. Dijo otra voz pero esta vez femenina.

Waa ustedes están a punto de pasar a acosadores del gaki. A propósito vieron su cuerpo es para comérselo. Una pena que sea menor de edad, sino hubiera puesto mis dientes en el. Dijo otra voz femenina

En serio Anko, te llama alguien que es casi 11 años menor que tu? Además que como poner tus dientes?. Exclamó la otra voz femenina

10 y medio para ser exacto. Además usted tiene a su "Hayate-kun", yo estoy soltera, solo veo a aquellos que me interesan, y de verdad no me importaría esperar unos años para comerme al rubio.

Anko!. Gritó la otra voz femenina.

Mujeres. Susurro el hombre.

Esas 3 personas no eran más que Anko Mitarashi, jounin especial y especialista del departamento de tortura, o mas conocida como la amante de las serpientes. A su lado estaba un peli plateado con máscara de perro, parte de los anbu y rango de capitán, el famoso ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake, y uno de los vigilantes de Naruto. La tercera persona era un pelimorada de cabello largo con una máscara de gato, una de las mejores espadachines de Konoha, Yūgao Uzuki.

Los 3 eran personas que eran muy valiosas para Naruto, ellos fueron los que desde su nacimiento lo protegieron, e incluso durante esos 10 años, sin embargo no siempre estaban ahí para él después de todo eran ninjas y tenían sus obligaciones y deberes. Sin embargo pese a ello ya sea cosa del destino o de suerte, Naruto fue una de las pocas personas que para ellos se convirtió en alguien especial. Para Kakashi y Yugao era como un hermano, para Anko, era difícil saber qué significaba el rubio para ella.

Y bien? Aún no contestaron mi pregunta. Pregunto el peliplata sin voltear a verlas.

Su actitud sin duda ha cambiado, se ve más maduro, y ese entrenamiento a pesar de ser un niño y estas por su cuenta lo hace muy bien, aprende rápido las cosas, casi como si fuera un prodigio.

Lo es y no lo es. Dijo Anko, durante estas veces el ha estado esforzándose por aprender y seguir aprendiendo, es solo un mes pero como se ve es de esas raras especies, del trabajo duro y el prodigio. Como un Gai combinado con Kakashi. Dijo la pelimorada.

Tanto Yugao como el mismo Kakashi temblaron al imaginarse esa combinación.

En fin, yo digo que se ha tomado más serio ser hokage, dijo Anko.

No, no es eso. Mencionó Kakashi.

A qué te refieres Ka….digo perro. Comentó Yugao.

La sabrás, con el tiempo. Dijo el peli plateado.

Las 2 pelimoradas solo miraron a Kakashi para luego seguir observando al rubio con muchas preguntas sobre lo que dijo Kakashi, sino estaba entrenando para ser hokage entonces cuál era su objetivo.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que ya era el atardecer. Naruto se levantó del suelo, estaba agotado y sólo quería echarse una ducha, cenar y luego dormir para mañana continuar.

El entrenamiento fue el mismo durante varias semanas hasta llegar a otro mes.

Demonios! Dijo Naruto. Observando a un clon deformado de él, para luego desaparecer.

El jutsu parpadeante y transformación no fueron problema, porque el bushin es tan complicado. Comento el rubio.

Debido a tu cantidad de chakra que posees, el bushin requiere una cantidad mínima de chakra. Necesitas sostener exactamente un charco de una oceano, dio como ejemplo el bijuu. Seguiremos hablando luego, tienes visitas. Mencionó el zorro, llamando la curiosidad de Naruto para luego sentir la presencia de su jiji.

Hiruzen-ojisan. Dijo el rubio.

Ma ma Naruto, me informaron que has estado por aquí últimamente. Entrenando duro, supongo. Dijo el Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

Asi es oji-san. Si quiero ser alguien fuerte debo entrenar desde ya, para no perder tiempo, el tiempo apremia. Menciono el rubio.

Me gusta esas palabras Naruto. Y Cuánto vas entrenando?

Um mas o menos 2 meses. Me he concentrado en leer todo lo que vital de la vida ninja como otras cosas, ejercitar mi cuerpo, practicar mi control de chakra y practicar mi caligrafía. Este ultimo mes he priorizado las dos últimas.

Si, puedo ver como tu físico ha mejorado mucho. Leer también es importante, las bases teóricas siempre son vitales para un ninja. Pero lo que me llama mas la atencion es tu caligrafía y control de chakra. Dime naruto porque porque has priorizado esas dos.

La caligrafía es debido a que deseo aprender fuitjutsu. Dijo naruto, dejando impresionado a Sarutobi por querer aprender un arte sumamente difícil y solo pocos son capaces de llamarse maestros.

Y porque quieres aprender Fuitjutsu Naruto. Pregunto el hokage.

Siendo franco ojisan, fue un arte que encontré mientras leía, sus beneficios son infinitos, además de poder beneficiarte en entrenamientos, jutsus, equipaje, armas y más. Además….siento que de alguna manera hay algo que me atrae a este arte.

No sonaba raro pero para Naruto era una atracción natural aprender sobre el fuitjutsu, casi como si fuera un don natural que exige su aprendizaje. Para el Hokage no era raro que el tuviera interés sobre lo sellos, después de todo era una de las habilidades de su extinto clan Uzumaki.

Tan pronto eh. Susurre el hokage, para luego recomponerse y tener una idea para que el rubio conociera más sobre el arte del sellado, sabia que tendria problemas por lo que haría pero poco le valía para ayudar a su figura de nieto.

Dime Naruto como te va con el control de chakra. Comentó el viejo hokage.

Bueno, en pocas palabra diría que bien y mal. Soy capaz de levantar la hoja en mi dos manos, he aprendido los signos de mano, intente probar 3 jutsus simples para ver como va mi control, el jutsus de sustitución, el de transformación y el bushin.

Y qué tal te fue.

Dos de tres. Por más que intentado el bushin varias veces no me sale la tecnica, creo que se debe a mis altas reservas de chakra, tal vez.

Interesante. Dijo naruto poniendo su mano en su barbilla. El hokage si bien estaba impresionando que él transformación y sustitución no fuera problema para naruto siendo un niño, pero el tener grandes cantidades de chakra y que él mismo lo sepa lo dejaba con más curiosidad que tanto había cambiado en estos 2 meses. Lo cual hizo que su decisión de darle a Naruto.

Que tal si te ayudo Naruto?

Eh? Comento el rubio.

Concedio es un nuevo tic. Pensó el zorro.

Así es Naruto. En estos 2 meses he visto tu dedicación por entrenar mas y mas. Tomándote en serio lo de ser un ninja, lo cual me hace querer ayudarte. Así que he decidido ayudarte en dedicación por ser un ninja después de todo en el futuro serás alguien importante para la aldea no?. Comentó el hokage refiriéndose a lo de convertirse en Hokage cosa que Naruto no entendió.

Se refiero el hecho de que soy el portador del Kyubi o por otra cosa ojisan. Pregunto el rubio

Exacto tambien porque sera ho….eh? Dijo el hokage en shoot por la respuesta inesperada del rubio, cabe mencionar que los 3 acosadores casi se muestran su presencia por la respuesta tranquila del rubio.

Esa mierda es pegadiza. Comentó el zorro impresionado.

Naruto quien te dijo eso? Pregunto el hokage esta vez totalmente serio.

Nadie Hokage-sama. Contestó el rubio. Me enteré por mi cuenta, por como me miraba el pueblo o por como me decían el demonio zorro, además de que, la biblioteca pone informacion que solo deberia ser solo para conocimiento ninja en lugares de zona civil, le recomendaría que chequeara eso, menos mal que pocas personas van a la biblioteca.

Shock y mas shock, le daba al viejo Hokage, después de todo ese respeto, y el tono natural de cómo se tomaba la noticia de ser el contenedor como si fuera algo casual, el Hokage no lo admitiría pero estaba cerca de un paro por todo lo que escuchaba. Aun así le preocupaba que ocultará sus sentimientos o peor que pensara que vivió engañado por todos aquellos que lo apreciaban.

Naruto, eso se supone… No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

No importa Hokage, no estoy enojado contigo ni con nadie. Puede que esta parezca raro, pero creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Después de todo los pude conocer a jiji, teuchi-ojisan, ayame-chan, perro, gato y Anko-san.

Yo tambien quiero el "chan". se escuchó un grito por los árboles que asustó al rubio y solo hizo suspirar al hokage.

Sabía que Gato y Perro estaban es tu vigilancia pero no me esperaba nada de Anko. Comentó el Hokage.

Salgan los 3. Ordenó el Hokage.

De inmediato 2 anbus aparecen arrodillados, una mujer con máscara de gato y un hombre con máscara de perro. Seguido de una mujer caminando desde el árbol toda relajada con un dango en la mano de quien sabe donde lo saco.

Perro-san, Gato-san y Anko?! Dijo Naruto asombrado de que todo el rato estuvieron cerca de él pero nunca los sintió.

Yay gaki, extrañaste a tu Anko-chan. Dijo pelimorada con cola de piña mientras abrazaba al rubio poniéndolo sobre sus senos, ruborizando al rubio y dejándolo sin aire.

Anko-san me ahogas ya bajame. Suplico el rubio pero Anko seguía sin soltarlo.

An...Anko-chan bájame por favor dijo Naruto poniendo su arma secreta carita de perro. Lo cual Anko lo soltó.

Tch...estúpido rubio y su mirada de perro. Dijo Anko.

Oye, quien empezó esto Anko. Ese saco de carne casi me mata. Replicó Naruto.

Oho no me digas que no te gusto si tu cara lo decía todo. Comentó Anko.

Si bien eso es verdad, mierda lo dije. Como sea porque siempre me saludas de esa forma.

La discusión continuó y continuó, esta situación dejó una gota de el hokage y los otros 2, que tan cercanos eran esos dos como para hacer esas cosas frente al hokage.

Tosiendo el Hokage hizo que tanto Anko como Naruto volviera a mirar al Hokage.

Naruto, lo que sabes no debes contarle a nadie mas, solo los de nivel jonin a más saben de esto, así que como tu hokage está prohibido revelar esta información.

Si, Hokage-sama. Contesto de inmediato Naruto.

Bien, ahora lo que decía para resumir es que he decidido entrenarte en mis ratos libres. Qué te parece la idea? Esto dejó impresionado a los 3 ninjas que no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

Hokage-sama está seguro? Comentó Gato.

No estoy en contra de su decisión pero ahora las cosas están un poco complicadas.

Lamento decir que Gato-san tiene razón, por el momento no le recomendaría esa decisión, como capitán anbu le recomiendo esperar hasta que la situación se calme. Comentó el anbu de máscara de perro haciendo recordar acerca de la situación crítica con el clan Uchiha.

El Hokage comenzó a analizar la situación. Desde el ataque del kyubi la relación con el clan Uchiha ha estado en punto crítico, y peor que ha estado reportado reuniones ocultas de los altos mandos del clan Uchiha, o movimientos sospechosos del clan alrededor de la aldea, a pesar de ello Sarutobi trataba de solucionar los problemas entre el consejo y el clan Uchiha, sin embargo la situación era crítica y el más mínimo movimiento crearía una guerra civil que terminaría con cientos de víctimas y con la mismo aldea, algo que el hokage quería prohibir a toda costa.

Ahora Hiruzen deseaba entrenar al joven Naruto, pero sabía que por más que intentara hacerlo con discreción, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y pondría al riesgo al rubio ya sea por ser cercano al hokage o por ser el mismo jinchuriki. Un dolor de cabeza, para el hokage esto era más de lo que podía dar para sus años.

Ya estoy viejo para esta mierda. Pensó el hokage. Le molestaba no poder entrenarlo a pesar de habérselo propuesto.

Lo siento Naruto pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no podré entrenarte por el momento. Pero te aseguro que cuando la situación termine iré a buscarte. Que tal?

Me parece bien, ojisan. Eres un Hokage tienes tus responsabilidades. Esperare con gusto que me entrenes.

Cuánto has madurado Naruto. Solo ha pasado 2 meses. Se preguntaba el viejo hokage. Sin embargo en sus pensamientos recordó algo y puso su mano en una de sus mangas para sacar un pergamino sellado.

Ten Naruto. Dijo el hokage lanzado el pergamino.

El rubio sin problema agarro el pergamino con sus dos manos.

Que es este pergamino ojisan?

Dijiste que tenias problemas con tu control de chakra verdad?

Naruto solo asintió.

Bueno para ser preciso ya sabía de falta de control, en un principio supuse que era porque no te esforzaste en tus entrenamiento pero te veía entrenar aun siendo más joven, por lo que mi otra opción era que tuvieras altas cantidades de chakra al ser un jinchuriki y por eso preparé ese pergamino. El Hokage señaló al pergamino que estaban en la manos de Naruto.

Este sello contiene 1 jutsu que ayudará con tu control de chakra así como 2 entrenamientos para poder concentrar tu chakra. También contiene un libro de lo básico de fuinjutsu Lo tenía en caso de que algo así pasara. Solo ten cuidado, mucho exceso solo te perjudica. Aun eres joven. Entendido Naruto?

Si Hokage-sama. Dijo Naruto en un todo de respeto y agradecimiento. No sabía que contenía el pergamino pero sin duda le ayudaría a aumentar su entrenamiento.

Bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo Naruto mientras corria en direccion a su casa para leer el pergamino, no sin despedirse de todos.

Hokage-sama. Dijo Perro

Que pasa perro?. Comentó el Hokage.

Ellos han estado aquí últimamente.

Esto puso un cara seria en rostro del viejo hokage.

Algún movimiento?

Nada por el momento Hokage-sama. Pero están cada vez activos sobre Naruto.

Algo planean con el. Dijo gato un poco enojada pero asu vez preocupada por el rubio.

Eso sin duda. Tendremos que vigilarlo más, por el momento regresemos al edificio, quiero sus reportes detallados acerca de esto. Gato llama también a cuervo que se reúna conmigo en mi oficina.

Si. Dijo gato al momento de desaparecer una nube de humo.

Regresemos. Dijo el Hokage pero antes de moverse una voz lo hizo parar.

Hokage-sama. Dijo Anko en un tono serio.

Si Anko?. Comentó Hiruzen.

Quisiera pedirle un favor.

Que me hables tan seriamente y me pidas es un favor es raro, bien si es algo que esté en mis manos lo podre hacer. Dijo el Hokage curioso de su jonin, ella pocas veces le hablaba con seriedad y nunca le pedía favores.

Quisiera ser parte del futuro entrenamiento de Naruto. Comentó dejando sorprendido tanto al Hokage como a Kakashi.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno señores he aquí otro capítulo de mi fanfic. Como dije es la primera vez que realizo un fanfic y no sé cómo saldrá. Aún no se cómo hare las partes de acción o los futuros limones ya que nunca he escrito eso, solo leído.

Como vieron el fic avanza lento Naruto en este fic las diferencias de edad entre los jonin como Kakashi, Anko, Yugao, etc. no será como el canon, será distinta. El fic avanzara lento recién para comprender un poco más cosas del pasado que crearán situaciones en un futuro. Mi meta es terminar como en el canon solo que a mi modo. Y si este anime será harem, un poco grande, pero lo haré con justificaciones, historia y esas cosas. Algo que le dé sentido. Y pondré algunas cosas que el creador original del anime se olvidó, como las habilidades naturales de los uzumakis, su legado, el clan kaguya, etc. En fin, espero sus comentarios y leídas. Soy Rico Azrrael hasta la próxima.


End file.
